The invention relates to a pump for a fuel injection device of an internal combustion engine.
A known pump of this kind, (H. Ebertshauser, "Fluidtechnik von A-Z" "Fluid Technology from A to Z"!, 1989, Vereinigte Fachverlage, Mainz, p. 339), which is embodied as a swash plate pump, has a cylinder block in a housing, with a plurality of cylinder bores in which the individual pistons are movably disposed. The cylinder block is associated with a valve plate, which is connected to a housing cover part, which has the individual pump connections. The housing, the cylinder block, the valve plate, and the housing cover part are secured to one another.
In another pump of this generic type (loc. cit., p 295f), which is embodied as a swash plate pump, the cylinder block with the individual pump cylinders is embodied as a rotating drum, which is associated with a valve plate which has the individual valves.
Pumps of this kind have the disadvantage that the individual components are relatively difficult to produce and costly to assemble.